Cookies For Santa
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: A Christmas O/S challenge from mrspattinson1991. Bella faces another Christmas without Jasper, but at least she has their daughter to spend it with. AH


**This one-shot is for my mew friend, Amber, otherwise known as mrspattinson1991. She had the great idea of a challenge. We traded who, what, why etc. and wrote each other a one shot for Christmas. I hope you like it Amber!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_"Jasper?"_

_"Yeah darlin'?"_

_"I have something I need to tell you," Bella says, not wanting to look right at him, fearing her piece of news will be the cause of him leaving her. They are decorating a Christmas tree out in the den. This one is separate from the family tree Bella's family put up in the living room. This one is just for the two of them. Special because it's Jasper's last Christmas as a civilian and she wanted to make it one to remember, and her announcement would do just that._

_Jasper reaches over and gently pulls Bella's head up by her chin to look her in the eye. "It can't be that bad darlin'. You can't say anything that will disappoint me or make me mad, especially today. This is our special day and nothing can ruin it," he says, kissing the tip of her nose._

_She looks up into those crystal blue eyes she loved instantly the moment she looked into them freshman year. She sees nothing but love, so she takes a deep breath and says, "I'm pregnant."_

_Their eyes stay locked. All Bella can hear is their breathing. Jasper's lack of instant response starts to worry her and she tries to pull away from him. Instead of being able to walk away, she is pulled into a tight embrace. Suddenly, she can't feel the ground under her feet anymore and the room is spinning. She realizes that Jasper is twirling them around and cheering._

_"You mean it Bella? We're going to have a baby? When? How?" he puts her back down and looks at her. "Are you okay? Can I do anything? Oh Bella, you've given me the perfect Christmas present," he starts kissing all over her face then eventually landing a gentle one on her lips._

_"You're not upset? You're honestly happy about this? I mean we're barely out of high school and you're getting ready to leave for basic. This isn't the best time for..." he cuts off her words with another kiss._

_"Just hush, Bella. You're always such a worry wart. A baby is a blessing. No matter how or when it comes about. This baby," he puts his hand on her belly, "this baby is a little piece of you and me and he or she will be well loved and well taken care of. Can you imagine our parents as grandparents? They will give spoiled a new meaning. Now, quit your worrying and give me some details..."_

"Momma? Can you hear me?" Bella feels a slight tug at her sleeve. She shakes the long lost memory from her mind and looks down at her beautiful 4 year old daughter, Carlie Jasmine or CJ for short. Bella brushes a golden curl away from her daughter's face, remarking for the millionth time how much like her father she looks.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?"

"Does Santa wike white cookies? I tink he wants chocit chip cookies," she looks up at her mother with those mischievous, crystal blue Whitlock eyes.

"Yes, CJ, Santa likes white cookies, they are called sugar cookies and I think it is you that wants the chocolate chip cookies. Now how about we decorate the sugar cookies with this frosting and sprinkles."

CJ giggles, "Okay Momma."

They continue to decorate the cookies and singing silly made up Christmas songs.

_"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Bella says through the webcam, holding up their 4 month old daughter so Jasper could see her in her pretty red velvet dress._

_"Merry Christmas. How are my two favorite girls?"_

_"We're doing good. We wish you were home for Christmas though," Bella says, the melancholy she is trying to hide seeping into her voice._

_"I know darlin', I know. But, I'll be home in six months and then we'll start planning our wedding," Jasper replies, trying to keep his own smile going._

_"It's just not the same. Christmas was always a special time for us. And now with CJ here, it should be even more special," tears trying not to fall._

_"Bella, it will be again, I promise. Now tell me about CJ's first trip to see Santa."_

_"I'm sorry Jasper, I love you."_

_"I love you too, now how was Santa?"_

Bella pulls another batch of cookies out of the oven, reminding CJ not to touch them. She looks over at the mini-Jasper and can't help but laugh. Her cherubic face is sporting splotches of different colored frosting and her clothes are covered in sugar glitter and sprinkles.

"Why you laffin' Momma?"

"Because you look like one of the cookies we're leaving for Santa. You are covered in frosting and sprinkles," Bella reaches over and swipes some off her cheek and licks it off her finger, "MMMMMM you taste yummy CJ Cookie."

CJ's giggle rings through the kitchen like a tiny bell. "I wanna do more cookies, Momma."

"Okay, let's get started on these," Bella pulls the cooled batch toward them.

_CJ is sitting in her playpen watching her mother decorate their Christmas tree. She giggles every time Bella turns around and sings part of a Christmas song to her. She holds up her tiny arms and babbles to get her mom to pick her up._

_"Do you want to help Momma decorate baby? Come on," she picks up the toddler, "hang this one up," and hands her her special "Baby's First Christmas" ornament that Jasper sent her last year. "Next year, daddy will be here with us to help us decorate. Won't he baby?"_

_CJ coos as Bella helps her to hang the ornament. "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" started playing through the speakers and Bella starts dancing around the room, holding CJ tight. She barely heard the doorbell ring._

_She keeps dancing and singing as she walks to the door and opens it._

_"Merry Christmas..." she announces, seeing two strange men in formal US Army uniforms standing on the other side of the door..._

"Well baby, I think we're all done with the sugar cookies. There is plenty here for Santa, G-ma and PawPaw, Nanny and Ta and some left for us to take to Auntie Alice's Christmas party," Bella proclaims and CJ cheers and claps her hands. "We even have a little bit of time left. How about we make some chocolate chip cookies just for you and me?"

"YEAH Momma! Chocit chip! Chocit chip!" CJ chants.

Bella laughs and starts pulling out the ingredients, when an unexpected voice startles her causing her to jump and drop the carton of eggs.

"Chocolate chip are my favorite too..."

Bella turns toward the voice from the past, not allowing herself to trust her own ears. There, standing in the kitchen doorway, dressed in a Class A uniform is...

"JASPER!" she runs into his now open arms, her arms holding him tight trying to keep him there with her, "They told me...they were here two years ago and told me...is it really you?"

"Yes darlin', it's really me. I know that they told you I was..." Bella puts her fingers to his lips to stop him from saying 'that' word. "But as you can see, I'm not. I'm alive and well. They thought I was but I was just in a POW prison. I was released a few days ago and now I'm home."

"Home for good?" Bella asks hopefully.

"Well, I'm still in the Army, but I won't be deployed again. You and I will be able to finally get married and live stateside together. I will tell you more later. For now, let's just celebrate Christmas as a family."

"Oh Jasper! I can't believe it. You're alive. You're home," she peppers his face with kisses until he takes her face in his hands and plants his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. She feels a tug on her shirt, pulling her back from her haven.

"Momma? Who dat?"

Bella reaches down and picks CJ up into her arms. "Baby, this is your daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, he's been away for a while, but he's home now." CJ gets all shy and buries her face in her mother's hair.

"Hey there CJ. I have missed you so much. I know you don't know me yet, but I love you and I can't wait to play with you." Jasper says, trying to win his daughter's attention. At the word 'play', CJ brings her head up to look at her father, a small smile on her lips.

"You wike Tinkerbell?" CJ asks.

Jasper looks at Bella and she looks back at him with her 'just go with it' look. "Yeah baby, she's my favorite," and he holds out his arms to his daughter for the first time and she happily climbs into them. Jasper hugs her tight until she starts to wriggle. He puts her down on the floor and she grabs his hand, tugging him toward the living room.

"Come on, Daddy. Wets watch her. I gots her DBD,"

"That's DVD CJ," Bella says at her daughter's back as she runs to the TV.

"Looks like you have a movie date, Daddy," Bella laughs, leaning in to kiss him one more time.

"Sounds like heaven, darlin'. Pure heaven."


End file.
